1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in hand operated stamps, particularly such a stamp having a resilient printing section and a harder and firmer handling portion.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are known in the prior art hand operated stamps of various designs and construction. A common hand operated stamp has a wooden handle for handling and a rubber printing section into which letters, groups of letters, signs or ornaments are molded; the rubber printing section being glued or otherwise attached to the wooden handle. The handle may be in the shape of a ball or a crossbar in order to facilitate ease of operation and application of pressure for printing.
Other known small hand operated stamps have rubber portions carrying letters or the like and a bar shaped handle section which protrudes vertically from the printing base portion.
The prior known hand operated stamps take up considerable space and, while relatively simple, are not extremely economical to produce.